1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to voice activated Web based infrastructure (Speech Portal) which accepts spoken input from a variety of devices, including desktop and laptop computers, tablets, smart phones, standard mobile phones, and ordinary hard-wired telephones.
2. Description of Related Art
Web browsing is a term used to define a method of user navigation through a series of internet based content. The content may take the form of still images, moving images, video or audio to name a few. Web browsing typically is accomplished by a user through a manual process of pointing a cursor from a computer “mouse” and clicking on a graphical user element. The user may also tap a screen to browse. The result of clicking or tapping an element is for a web page to be rendered on a display to the user, such as a still image, moving image, video or audio.
Voice recognition is a term used to define a method of controlling a computer by use of an audio signal, namely human speech. A voice recognizer records digital samples of the speech signal, processes the digital samples, and maps the characteristics of the processed digital samples to a known template is mapped to an event or action. For example, a voice recognizer may translate the word “call” into a transmission on a cellular phone. The word “call” can be defined as a CallWord.
Before domain names, there were only IP addresses. And before CallWords there were only phone numbers. A CallWord performs similar functionality as a domain name. It makes it easier for users to remember how to place a call or initiate computer actions. The caller only needs to speak the CallWord of the person or business they want to get connected instead of having to remember, look up or dial a phone number. Acquiring a CallWord is similar to acquiring an internet domain name. The registrant visits a registration portal, searches to see if the CallWord they want is available and if it is, completes the registration by paying a fee. Then the registrant may login and access a website to configure the CallWords.
Web browsing may be accomplished through use of a voice recognition front-end processor. A series of web pages may be navigated by using speech instead of clicking or tapping a graphical user element. The navigation is limited by the stored templates.
There exists a need for a speech based navigation scheme to be dynamic such that a first user may create a custom template or “CallWord” which can be subsequently used by other users to navigate a series of web pages.
There also exists a need for an interactive rendering of images, moving images, video, or audio based on a speech based navigation scheme wherein a user may be asked to speak a CallWord based on a specific web page.
There also exists a need to allow our users to navigate pages that are enabled by content providers with a unique visual interface that eliminates confusion with recovery prompts by allowing them to see in a visual manner what all their choices are at every level.